


Once upon a rainy night

by Practicemakesperfect



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekDo - Freeform, Baekhyun takes care of Kyungsoo because he loves him okay, DoBaek, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Rain, Romantic Fluff, baeksoo - Freeform, stormy night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Kyungsoo wakes up missing Baekhyun's warmth in the middle of a storm, and finds Baekhyun sitting in the extension listening to the rain. Hot chocolate, domestic fluff, and Baeksoo occurs.





	Once upon a rainy night

**Author's Note:**

> It's raining here, now. I love rain a lot, and that's what brought me to this idea. If anyone doesn't know, an extension is basically an extra room in the house, I guess. It usually has big windows and is more exposed than the house, so you can really hear the rain when there's a storm--in my extension, going there during a storm makes it feel and sound like you're in the middle of it all. Believe me when I say it's the one of the most therapeutic things you can do.

Kyungsoo wakes up to the crash of thunder and to the feeling of cold sheets empty of Baekhyun. Groggy, he squints at the window while rubbing his eye. The sky is still dark; it’s the middle of the night. Outside, rain hits the clear surface with a heavy pattering sound, an irregular rhythm to match Kyungsoo’s irregular breathing. He hadn’t been ready to wake up from his dream quite yet, but the thunder had startled him out of it. A pity, seeing as it had been getting interesting…

Kyungsoo runs his tongue over his lips, remembering the press of Baekhyun’s lips against his and the feeling of his hands slipping lower… lower…

For a moment he turns over and tries to get back to sleep, maybe continue where that dream left off. But the rain is too loud, and the thunder is too jarring for him to properly drift off. Kyungsoo groans and sits up, sighing. Dream Baekhyun will have to wait another day. For now… he looks at his side, frowning at the lack of warmth. Where is Real Life Baekhyun?

Well, he knows, actually. Kyungsoo gets out of bed and pads out to the bathroom, then goes down the hallway, still rubbing his eyes, to the extension. The way there is dark; Baekhyun hadn’t opened the lights, and Kyungsoo is unsurprised to see that the only light in the house is the one from Baekhyun’s laptop as he sits on a chair in the extension. When Kyungsoo opens the door, making Baekhyun turn to look, the rain is twenty times louder.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun smiles.

“Hey, yourself.”

Kyungsoo closes the door and goes to the chair beside Baekhyun’s, scooting it closer to lean his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. He pulls up his legs and wiggles a bit to get comfortable, then settles with a sigh.

“The storm wake you up?”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo looks over Baekhyun’s laptop at the large windows of the room, where the rain is beating at the surface. “It’s loud.”

“Really loud,” Baekhyun agrees. “I love the rain.”

“I know.”

“It woke me up, too. But I don’t really mind.”

Kyungsoo looks at the screen now, and wrinkles his nose. “So now you’re working.”

“Mhm. Can’t waste this rainy night to anything else.”

“I’d rather be in bed,” Kyungsoo muses. “With you. Listening to the rain. Or maybe sleeping. Actually, really sleeping. I was having a good dream.”

“Oh, really? What was it about?”

Kyungsoo feels himself flush a bit as he remembers Dream Baekhyun. “You. Maybe.”

Baekhyun’s voice is teasing. “‘Maybe?’”

“Yeah, ‘maybe.’ Maybe we were kissing. Or something.”

“Hm… were we maybe doing other things, too?”

“...yeah, maybe. I’m just upset that this storm woke me up, because Dream Baekhyun and I didn’t get too far before it did.” 

At this, Baekhyun laughs. “‘Dream Baekhyun,’” he echoes. “Was he hot?”

Kyungsoo hums. “He was also really funny. And sweet.”

“Looks like I have competition.”

“Don’t worry, I still love Real Life Baekhyun better.”

Baekhyun laughs again, and Kyungsoo feels his chest warm at the sound. He loves Baekhyun’s laugh, how it works its way into his head to his heart, how it makes everything better. Sure, he’s still upset that him and Dream Baekhyun didn’t get their time together, but nothing beats the real thing. Kyungsoo turns and presses a kiss against the underside of Baekhyun’s jaw, the only place he can reach in this position, and from this angle he can see everything, from Baekhyun’s bright eyes to his soft smile. Kyungsoo loves his smile. 

“I can’t work anymore,” Baekhyun announces. “You’re too distracting.”

“Good. I didn’t want to watch you add numbers, anyway.”

“What a bad influence.” Baekhyun shakes his head and closes his laptop. The rain hasn’t let up, and neither has the thunder, but it’s all becoming background noise now that Baekhyun is looking at him. “You don’t have work tomorrow, right?” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Then stay up with me? At least for a little bit?”

“I’d stay up with you even if I did have work,” Kyungsoo replies, and he smiles when Baekhyun leans down and kisses him.

“I think you’re getting soft after all this time,” Baekhyun teases.

“Only for you,” Kyungsoo answers. He thinks maybe Baekhyun is right, that he is getting more lenient with himself and everyone as he gets older, but he’s pretty sure it’s just Baekhyun’s fault. He does something to him, something that brings out the better side of himself. Besides, it’s hard to get upset about little things when Baekhyun’s there to make things better. And he always is. It’s part of why Kyungsoo loves him so much.

Baekhyun straightens, and Kyungsoo frowns when it means he has to stop leaning on his shoulder. “Want some hot chocolate?”

“Mm… yes.” As he watches Baekhyun get up to go make some in the kitchen, Kyungsoo stops him to peck him on the lips. “Okay, go now.”

He’s smiling now because Baekhyun is laughing at him, and through the window of the doors leading back inside he can see Baekhyun’s lips still turned upward while he hums to himself and makes them hot chocolate. Another part of why Kyungsoo loves him so much: because he’ll pamper Kyungsoo even though Kyungsoo is supposed to be the chef. 

After a couple of minutes Baekhyun is back with their mugs, and Kyungsoo cups his hands around the porcelain as he takes tentative sips. 

“Wait until it cools down a bit,” Baekhyun chides, but when Kyungsoo keeps sipping (and burning his tongue) he leans over and blows on the surface while he sips.

“Wait…” Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrow. “There aren’t any marshmallows?”

Baekhyun sighs and shakes his head, moving to get up. Kyungsoo beams at him. “You’re so high maintenance,” Baekhyun complains, but he goes to get them anyway. Kyungsoo waits patiently while he sips and listens to the rain. After waiting for a minute too long he contemplates going to look for Baekhyun, but then Baekhyun is back with marshmallows _and_ a blanket, which is perfect because Kyungsoo is cold now (but with a warm belly, so his body is kind of confused.)

When Baekhyun settles back down they sit in silence and enjoy their hot chocolate. Pitter patter goes the rain, and the thunder is less frequent now, too. The storm is calming down. Kyungsoo is glad; his eyes are getting heavy.

He doesn’t realize he’s been nodding off until Baekhyun whispers, “Nuh-uh. You’re not falling asleep here. Come on, get up. Let’s take you to bed.”

Kyungsoo’s movements are slow, even though Baekhyun is holding both of their mugs now and guiding Kyungsoo back inside. He goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth sleepily while Baekhyun washes their mugs, and shuffles into their bedroom. He stops in front of the bed, blinking slowly until he can hear Baekhyun come inside.

“Okay, come on, in you go,” Baekhyun sighs like this happens all the time, like Kyungsoo always stares at the bed like a zombie until Baekhyun comes to guide him in, which maybe it does, now that Kyungsoo thinks about it. He feels Baekhyun’s hands on his shoulders and obediently lies down, Baekhyun following suit. It’s warm again. Kyungsoo presses his back to Baekhyun’s chest and Baekhyun holds him. He’s tired. He closes his eyes, vaguely registering Baekhyun kissing the back of his neck, softly.

“I love you,” he hears himself murmur. Baekhyun’s response is lost as he drifts off to the feeling of Baekhyun’s lips on his skin, gentle.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Yep! Another Baeksoo! I realize that I could save these extra ones to post tomorrow (and it would be good for editing too, because editing goes better when you give time between writing and editing, you know) but honestly I can't count that as me writing every day then. Even though technically it's twelve so I can TECHNICALLY count this for today I won't use it unless I need to. But dang I've been writing two every day for a couple of days now. I wonder when I'll run out of ideas. Like, I'm thinking these up on the day which when I think about it is kind of risky. It's like a job without a consistent pay. Idk if it's gonna happen I'm just hoping it will. 
> 
> But yeah I think it's because I just write one and want to write another so it's like welp. I got two now. And I can't just leave the idea for tomorrow okay. That's not how it works. I gotta write it when I've got that drive. It's a rule.
> 
> Thanks for reading as always, guys! I know this one is a tad longer than I usually write and also not as emotionally charged as my other ones. I was feeling comfortable domestic fluff for a rainy scene. Love you guys have a wonderful day <3


End file.
